Children
by RosePrince
Summary: Mel can't sleep and despite Vidanric's wishes she walks the empty halls of Athanarel to visit her two daughters. While one rests the other speaks to her mother. Possible Prequel to a following story


Disclaimer: Crown Duel and Court Duel belong to Sherwood Smith, the only thing mine is the plot

Authors Notes: Ok since I kinda have Writers Block (already X_X;) for Medieval Knights and I just finished reading Crown Duel and Court Duel (which I finished in a day :P) I decided to write this up quickly, and I think I might continue it with another story this being the prequel to it...

~

I opened my eyes quickly, stared up at the high ceiling, thinking. It had been so long since I had married my love, I had two children both of which had equal amounts of qualities from both myself and their father. My youngest daughter had my russet colored hair, while my eldest obtained her fathers pale blonde. Both had received my sense of justice and honor and also (if good or not) received their fathers odd sense of humor that even now ceased to amaze me. Vidanric must of sensed that I wasn't in a peaceful rest, as I saw from the corner of my vision him open an eye. Smiling down at him, he rose letting his fingers drag along my bare arm as he did so, finding a resting spot on my shoulder, I was pleased to find the familiar shiver run down my spine as he did so.

"Can you not sleep?" Came his voice, I could hear the tiredness in it and wished for his sake he would go back to sleep.

"I'm fine don't worry about me," His gray eyes assessed me, like always. I suppressed my laughter when I thought that even with being married for as long as we had, that our old habits had not died out . I felt fingers run through my hair and noticed that I no longer had the warmth of that hand on my shoulder anymore.

"Mel…" Pushing him back down so that his head was pushed against his pillow, I demanded that he go back to sleep and to not worry about me. Once he finally complied to my request I pushed myself out of bed and grabbed a blanket to wrap around myself. Standing I headed out through the wooden doors and into the dark hall. Since my marriage I had taken to putting white roses in vases among the hallways of Athanarel and as I passed these roses I found myself remembering the past and remembering how I anticipated the arrival of the Unknown's letters. Picking one up careful not to touch the thorns I changed my mind and took another one and headed in the direction of my daughters rooms.

Taking the many twists and turns that were what the palace was made of I finally arrived at my youngest daughter's room, I had named her after her grandmother the Renselaeus Princess Elestra, and I found by doing so I put some of Vidanric's mother in her, she was fond of the latest trends and fashions, couldn't wait for her first flirts and always talked about her vision of her perfect Flower Day and being allowed to dance with the boys, as since at the age she was now her father was very protective of her and rarely was she allowed to go places by herself.

Entering the room, I looked in and spotted Elestra sleeping soundlessly in her soft bed, she lay tangled in the blankets yet was too asleep to notice them. Walking quietly to her bedside I brushed a strand of hair out of her face and bent down to kiss her forehead. Standing up once again headed towards the door placing the rose on her letter table as I passed it. Looking over my shoulder at her once more I let out I sigh of motherly affection. 

Heading out once again into the hall I repeated the process and headed towards my eldest daughter's room. Once again was she named after a woman dear to me. I headed in the direction of Ranisia's room. Ranisia was my child, and I was always told so. Though she had her father's hair, she had my eyes and spirit. Never was she one to go to balls or any party for that matter. She thought the men wanting to court her wanted to be friends -allies- , she practiced sword fighting with the military men, and was friends with her maid Alia. I smiled ruefully, I had to agree with the others she was _too_ much like myself.

Peeking in through the tapestry (she had insisted on having one instead of a wooden door), I saw that her bed was empty, looking throughout the room I saw her sleeping form laying serenely on the window sill. Guessing that she must've been gazing at the stars and had fallen asleep there, I headed over and slowly nudged her, knowing of her embarrassment if found like this in the morning. Groaning she slowly opened her eyes.

"Mother? What are you doing here?" I smiled.

"I should ask you the same thing Rani." Looking about herself she noticed where she was and flushed a light pink.

"I must of fell asleep I'm-" I put a finger to her lips as a sign to silence her.

"I do not need to be explained too." Rani smiled back at me, seeing her attention drawn to what I had hidden behind my back she inquired as to what it was. Pulling the rose out from it's hiding spot I watched as her eyes opened in awe.

"It's beautiful! May I?" nodding slowly I handed it to her "I see them everyday but seeing a single one is breathtaking, didn't father give these to you as he courted you through your letters?" I let a small laugh escape me.

"Yes he did," 

"ow!" Quickly putting her pricked finger in her mouth, she looked up at me embarrassed.

"Turn around," Doing as she was told, I let my trained hands tie her long hair into a braid, my hands nimbly moved about the strands. 

"Mother?" Looking from her hair I saw my daughter looking at me over her shoulder "yes?" . She sighed and looked away a feeling of unease spread over her features.

"Your first kiss with father was because of a wager, and it seemed like Father had forgotten about it but when he confessed that he loved you he collected his wager, correct?" I repeated myself. Within hearing my answer I felt her lean against me, another sigh audible.

"How romantic," My eyes widen at hearing her say those words, Elestra yes but my Rani?! No.

"Do you wish to have a courtship dear between you and another? I mean your Flower Day is in three weeks." Her relaxed frame tensed at the question.

"No! I just find you and father's story romantic, you hated him, no trust at all in him, and then it turns out he's on your side, you're now confused about where his loyalties lie, and throughout this entire time he had fallen in love with you, I find it romantic and you may call me a romantic when it concerns anyone but myself. If I had my way I'd help people to find happiness, and die an elderly lady, who is not hard done by the trials of love and marriage." I stared at her amazed at what she held inside her. Another thing of her father's she had acquired for I knew that I'd never be able to say such a thing without my emotions running amuck over my features.

"Do you think you'll be able to sleep?" I asked, she nodded. Both standing we walked towards her bed, I pulled the blanket over her, and kissed her forehead "Goodnight Rani."

"Goodnight Mother," Came the tired reply.

I made my way back to my own chambers, thoroughly tired now myself. I walked in to find Vidanric with a book in hand.

"How are they?" His voice held honest concern ,though I saw laughter in his eyes as I continued to glare at him.

"I told you to go back to sleep! But yes there fine," Pulling off the blanket around me I slid into bed, retelling Rani's speech.

"I wouldn't worry about her Mel," turning to face him he quickly kissed the bridge of my nose.

"I know but I can't help but," Strong arms made their way around me.

"Try to, for my sake?" I saw the mischievous glint in his eye, leaning against his chest I smiled as I breathed in the familiar scent.

"I guess so but only for you." He smiled sneaking another kiss this time his lips met my own, the kiss lingered on and we slowly pulled apart.

"I'm very lucky," 

~

Authors Notes: Ok if none of you know (cause I didn't recongize it) but Ranisia is apparently Mel's mom, I personally don't remember the mention of that name but oh well.  
Yes so Ranisia is 16 going on 17 since her flower day is in three weeks so that makes Mel 34! and assuming Vidanric was maybe in his early twenties say 24 he's 41, also Elestra is 14.

I must admit that I named the daughters after other characters because I didn't thinkI'd be able to make names that suited.

Yes Please R&R 


End file.
